Kyria
Backstory Kyria is the daughter of Ares the god of war. Her father kept her isolated from the world because he was disappointed she did not turn out how he wanted. She believed in fighting for good and justice, this fact made him angry because it made him feel like it was Athena's daughter instead of his. One day, Ares, Athena, and Zeus were all called upon to meet his daughter which he had kept a secret for awhile.. Ares was getting annoyed by how much his daughter and Athena were getting along. Eventually she had called Ares a bloodthirsty, hot-headed, unhonorable moron. Athena had laughed upon hearing this because she knew it was true but that quickly turned to sadness, Zeus left out of awkwardness, Ares had abused her for badmouthing him, Athena did not interfere as it was not her place and she left. Ares locked her up away sent her to hades. She spent many years of her life in hades, running errands for him. She was miserable, she enjoyed fighting and training none of which she can do anymore because of Ares. She would cry and from time to time and even started to hate all the gods, even Athena for allowing this to happen. Eventually, Hades had felt sorry for the girl and returned her to earth. She was sent to an island of warrior woman known as Themiscyra. She had never actually met Diana, but has heard stories of her. She arrived a few years after Diana left the place. She was a little sad she had never got to spar with her sometime. She was great friends with her mom however. One day she would commit a crime that would lead her to exile. she would leave, and sneak her human lover to Themiscyra where they would make love in her chambers. She had done this many times, this time she was not careful enough to not know someone was watching her. One of the Themiscyrian woman would report her to Hippolyta. In the middle of the night in her bed with her lover, Xerxes, she was raided by a group of amazons Hippolyta included. Hippolyta felt like she had betrayed her trust, and thus exiled her, not before beheading her lover in front of her. She later makes home in gotham city. Defending it as she loves the thrill of fighting as well as helping others making it a perfect occupation. Her day job is a lawyer, and vigilante by night. She later takes on a more important role, as the world was under Power Girl's domain. With the death of Superman, she felt she was tired of holding back and decided to play god. She had slaughtered many justice league members. Kyria would join a new group of heroes with the goal to free it from Power Girl's rule. Appearance As beautiful as Helen of troy, said by her father. She had red hair, brown eyes, she was 5'6" and 120 lbs, she wore a white dress usually with a spear on her back and a katana on her waist during her time in Themiscyra. When she left she wore typical human clothes really. As a vigilante she put on war paint, and valkyrie armor armed Personality She can be cocky, as she has confidence in her abiltites, however she is nice, as she would become a vigilante known as "The Maiaden", to help out in gotham city from it's chaos that were present all day long. however she doesn't normally kill, she will if the person cannot be redeemed as she had killed Scarecrow. She is also very honorable, she is willing to do trials by combat. Personal Statistics Name: Kyria Origin: Cruel DC Gender: Female Height: 5'6" Weight: 120 lbs Age: 32 Classification: Demi goddess, Vigilante, Amazon Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C | 4-B ' Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality(Type 1), Soul Manipulation (Because of her godhood, she can harm and destroy souls), Has perfected every single weapon (She can take out an entire group of league of assassins with car keys. She can defeat a group of people armed with swords while using Harley Quinn's bat. Defeated an armed robber with a dinner plate. Beat up nightwing in sparring with a wooden stick when he had a dual batons. Can catch a sword strike with chopsticks. Her sword skill is slightly inferior to Ra's al ghul. Although she wasn't at 100%), Mastery over 50 styles of Martial arts (Kyria has almost unrivaled skill when it comes to martial arts. She is so hard to defeat in hand to hand combat due to her extreme IQ of fighting. She mixes it up with great skill to avoid being too linear or too predictable. Batman has admitted she is better than he is, Deathstroke has as well), Can harm intangible beings when she receives Ares blessing, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her physcial power with Ares' blessing and when lots of chaos is around), Flight (When she calls upon hermes), Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation due to her godhood, Durability Negation (with her sword and spear) 'Attack Potency: Large Building level (Stronger than super augmented Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, and Bane) | Solar Sytem level (On Wonder Woman's level, can fight somewhat with Power girl and Doomsday) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Ra's al ghul and Deathstroke. Can react to the Flash) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength: Class 100 ' | '''Class E ' '''Durability: Large Building level (Tanked blows from Harley Quinn and Bane)' ' Solar System level '(Survived a beating from Power girl) 'Stamina: Extremely High Range: Spear and katana range. Higher with bow and Arrows Standard Equipment: Her spear and sword. They both can carve atoms. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: ''' Like Diana she is weak to sharp objects. Her blessings have a one day cooldown. She is also overconfident whcih led to her losing against Ra's al ghul Feats: ' *Killed a group of league of assassins with car keys *Defeated a robber armed with a gun and knife with a dinner plate *Punched Grundy through multiple buildings *Stomped Grodd *Beat deathstroke, Augmented Harley Quinn, and Talia al Ghul at the same time *Defeated nightwing with a wooden stick when he had his weapons in sparring *Intercepted the flash *Sliced a load of bullets from assault rifles simultaneously and the bullets on the ground formed the word Joker *Was on a phone call while dodging attacks from thugs while being completely focused on the call *Threw a card so fast it cut off a man's fingers *When her arms were bound she was able to take out a group of prison guards with her legs and feet '''Notable Attacks/Techniques/Martial arts:' Kickboxing: '''Kyria's main form of fighting, a group of stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from karate mixed with boxing. Kickboxing is practiced for self-defence, general fitness, or as a contact sport. '''Wing Chun: Wing Chun (traditional Chinese: 詠春) is a concept-based traditional Southern Chinese Kung fu (wushu) style and a form of self-defence, which utilises both striking and grappling in close-range combat. Sojutsu: is a Japanese martial arts that focuses on spear fighting. This martial arts is also known as Yari Jutsu. Tessenjutsu: Tessenjutsu is a Japanese martial arts based on the use of Tessen (war fans). Ninjutsu: Ninjutsu (忍術), sometimes used interchangeably with the modern term ninpō (忍法), is the strategy and tactics of unconventional warfare, guerrilla warfare and espionage purportedly practiced by the ninja. Ninjutsu was a separate discipline in some traditional Japanese schools, which integrated study of more conventional martial arts (taijutsu) along with shurikenjutsu, kenjutsu, sōjutsu, bōjutsu and others. Shitō-ryū: is a form of karate that was founded in 1934 by Kenwa Mabuni (摩文仁 賢和 Mabuni Kenwa). A synthesis of various different Okinawan schools of martial arts, the Shitō-ryū is primarily practiced in Osaka. Due to both controversies in Kenwa Mabuni's line of succession and Mabuni's extensive efforts to popularize the martial art form in Japan, there exist many successor karate schools that claim Shitō-ryū as an influence. Iaido: is a Japanese martial art that emphasizes being aware and capable of quickly drawing the sword and responding to a sudden attack. Iaido is associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard (or saya), striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard.1 While beginning practitioners of iaido may start learning with a wooden sword (bokken) depending on the teaching style of a particular instructor, most of the practitioners use the blunt edged sword, called iaitō. Few, more experienced, iaido practitioners use a sharp edged sword (shinken) Eskrima: Philippine martial arts focused on stick fighting. This Filipino martial arts is also known as Arnis and Kali. Gungsol: Gungsol – Korean Martial Arts focused on Archery Gungsol (or Gungsul) is a Korean martial arts style focused on traditional archery. This martial arts is practiced either standing or on horseback. Gungsol is a weapon-based martial arts that has similarities to Kyudo, a Japanese martial arts. Gungsol is also known as Gungdo. Gatka: Gatka is an Indian martial arts focused primarily on weapons, especially swords and stick fighting. Gatka martial artists consider this ancient martial arts style as the “mother of all martial arts”. Zulu stick fighting: Zulu stick fighting (or Nguni stick fighting) is a South African weapon-based martial arts. This martial arts uses one stick for attack and one stick for defense. Some forms of this martial arts also use a shield for defense. Haidong Gumdo: Haidong Gumdo is a Korean martial arts focused on sword techniques. It contains elements similar to Kenjutsu and Iaido. Bojutsu: Bojutsu – Bojutsu is a martial arts style focused on the long staff (i.e. Bo) Tai-Chi: is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefits. The term taiji refers to a philosophy of the forces of yin and yang, related to the moves. Though originally conceived as a martial art, it is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: competitive wrestling in the format of pushing hands (tui shou), demonstration competitions and achieving greater longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims with differing emphasis. Some training forms of tàijíquán are especially known for being practiced with relatively slow movements. Jeet Kune Do: Jeet Kune Do (Chinese: 截拳道; Cantonese Yale: jiht kyùhn douh; tsìːt̚.kʰy̏ːn.tòu), "The way of the intercepting fist" in Cantonese, abbreviated JKD, is a hybrid philosophy of martial arts heavily influenced by the personal philosophy and experiences of martial artist Bruce Lee. Lee, who founded the system on July 9, 1967, referred to it as "non-classical", suggesting that JKD is a form of Chinese Kung Fu, yet without form. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. It was named for the Wing Chun concept of interception or attacking when one's opponent is about to attack. Jeet Kune Do practitioners believe in minimal effort with maximum effect. Taekwondo: is a Korean martial art, characterized by its emphasis on head-height kicks, jumping and spinning kicks, and fast kicking techniques. Wushu: is a hard and complete martial art, as well as a full-contact sport. It has a long history in reference to Chinese martial arts. It was developed in China after 1949 in an effort to standardize the practice of traditional Chinese martial arts, yet attempts to structure the various decentralized martial arts traditions date back earlier, when the Central Guoshu Institute was established at Nanking in 1928. Brazilian jiu-jitsu: is a martial art and combat sport system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Capoeira: is an Afro-Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics, and music. It was developed in Brazil at the beginning of the 16th century. It is known for its quick and complex maneuvers, predominantly using power, speed, and leverage across a wide variety of kicks, spins, and other techniques. Hanbojutsu: Hanbojutsu is a Japanese martial arts that utilizes the Hanbo (a 3 foot wooden staff). This traditional martial arts weapon was used to defeat samurai armed with a metal sword. Given its short length (versus a longer Joor Bo staff), users of the Hanbo could not fend off an opponent with a sword (of equal or greater length). Therefore, according to the Jinenkan Ottawa Dojo, “the hanbo is used to get inside the sword to close range, and then strike, pin the attacker’s arms, or otherwise subdue him”. Similar martial arts that train primarily with staffs include Bojutsu and Jojutsu. Iaijutsu: Iaijutsu is the combat version of Iaido. This Japanese martial arts is focused on the quick draw and simultaneous cut with a Katana or Wakazashi. This martial arts is also sometimes known as Battojutsu. itto-Ryu: Itto-Ryu is a Japanese martial arts focused on the sword. There are many sub-styles of Itto-Ryu and this martial arts had significant influence on the development of modern Kendo. Jojutsu: Jojutsu (or Jodo) is a Japanese martial arts focused on the martial arts weapon known as the Jo staff. A Jo is a wooden staff about 4 feet long (versus the longer Bo staff which is roughly 6 feet long). Keijojutsu: Keijojutsu is a Japanese martial arts focused on police stick fighting (batons). Kenjutsu: Kenjutsu is a Japanese martial arts style focused on sword techniques. In contrast to Kendo, Kenjutsu is less focused on sparring. Kobudo: A Japanese (Okinawan) martial arts focused on weapons training. Weapons used include the bo staff, sai, tonfa and nunchaku. Kyudo: Kyudo is a Japanese martial arts style focused on archery. Naginatajutsu: Naginatajutsu is a Japanese martial arts style focused on the long pole weapon known as the Naginata. Nunchaku Do: Nunchaku Do is a weapons-based martial arts focused on the sports usage of the Nunchaku (Nunchucks). This “sports” martial arts was developed in the Netherlands during the mid-1980s. This is not the traditional martial arts use of a Nunchaku (i.e. Kobudo training). Key: Base '| '''Ascendance ' Quotes "You just pissed off a goddess of war.." Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The rights for the image goes to the respective owner of it. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Hunters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tier 4 Category:Original Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Combat Gods